


Down in Dallas

by catherinegrant



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gifset, SuperCat Slam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherinegrant/pseuds/catherinegrant
Summary: Gifset for Supercat Slam October - Cat goes to Dallas for a press conference. She is about as thrilled as you would expect.





	

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
|   
  
**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to personally thank [captainjaybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainjaybird/pseuds/captainjaybird) for all his help on this. You can find him on tumblr [here](http://captain-jaybird.tumblr.com)!


End file.
